


has it hit you?

by nirvanabrook



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Dream Smp, Friendship, Gen, Lmanberg - Freeform, Traitor!Tubbo, Tubbo betrayal, YouTube, smp elections, this is gonna be painful i’m sorry, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanabrook/pseuds/nirvanabrook
Summary: “I know you trust him, Tommy. I can tell because he’s your Tubbo! Tubbox! Tub in a box! Remember that? Remember Tubbo in a box? Tommy...?”Maybe he was. But that didn’t mean Tubbo wasn’t going to betray Pogtopia and actually work for Jschlatt. He had thought about it a lot, and he knew that he was going to do it as long as Tommy would join him. They were best friends and should stay together no matter what side they’re on, right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	has it hit you?

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t stop thinking about a traitor!tubbo and the thought of it happening but him being without tommy hurts so what about an au where they betray pogtopia TOGETHER?

_ “I know you trust him, Tommy. I can tell because he’s your Tubbo! Tubbox! Tub in a box! Remember that? Remember Tubbo in a box? Tommy...?” _

Wilbur’s words ran through Tommy’s head constantly. He should trust Tubbo. Tubbo’s his best friend, practically his brother. He was crazy for ever thinking Tubbo would betray him and Wilbur, right?

But Tommy found it hard to trust anyone but Wilbur, even Technoblade and his “violent anarchy” shit. What if it was all an act? And with Tubbo working for JSchlatt, even if he says it’s as a spy, he didn’t know what was really going on. What if he was really on Schlatt’s side? Tommy felt bad for thinking this lowly of his best friend, but he couldn’t help it. 

Tubbo had tried to convince them that he wouldn’t be doing all of this with them if he wasn’t on their side. Maybe he had meant that at the time, but he was starting to doubt it as he thought about it more and more. Look at all the things Schlatt is doing for him, all the respect and appreciation he’s giving him. Wilbur wasn’t great at that, and as more and more went on he was starting to see that this maybe isn’t a bad thing — him working for JSchlatt. 

Maybe it isn’t a bad thing. 

Tubbo couldn’t leave Tommy, though. No matter what side he was, or wasn’t, on. He couldn’t be fully on Schlatt’s side until he knew fully that he could get Tommy to come, too, and that Schlatt would allow him to. Then, it was a matter of convincing Tommy to even come with him. 

“Hey, Mr. President Schlatt,” Tubbo said one day. 

“Tubbo! Just the man I wanted to see,” Jschlatt replied slyly. 

“You wanted to see me? For what?”

“Just to talk.”

Oh shit. What if Schlatt found out he had been a spy? That wouldn’t be any good, especially with his new change of heart. 

“I wanted to ask if you know anything about what the guys at ‘Pogtopia’ or whatever it’s called are planning,” Schlatt questioned. 

This was beautiful timing for Tubbo. He could ask Schlatt what he’s been wanting to ask but has been too scared to. “Yes, I do. However, I want to ask you a favor first, and if you at least think about it, I’ll tell you.” Tubbo knew how risky this was. This was practically talking back at least in Jschlatt’s eyes. 

Schlatt narrowed his eyes for a moment before a smirk crawled over his face. “You’re a bold man, Tubbo. What is it?”

—

Wilbur, Tommy, and Technoblade sat in the bunker. Tubbo had built it for them. Jschlatt had no idea it existed. While they sat, Wilbur couldn’t help but notice Tommy’s frown. 

“You okay, Tommy?”

“Yeah, I just miss Tubbo and L’Manberg,” replied Tommy. “All this shit is still crazy to me.”

“I know, but don’t worry. We’ll get both of them back. It’ll be just like old times.” Wilbur smiled at him. “Plus, I’m sure Tubbo misses you just as much. I bet it sucks working for Jschlatt. He’s going to be fine, though.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Wilb-“

_ BOOM! _

The three were alerted with an explosion at the door. Then another. And another. Through the door walked Schlatt, Quackity, George, and….  _ Tubbo _ . They were all drawing swords. Schlatt grinned evilly as he looked at the aghast faces of Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno. Techno began to draw a bow, but was met with a crossbow aimed right at his head from George. 

“Hello, Wilbur. Technoblade.  _ Tommy _ .” 

“What the fuck?” exclaimed Wilbur. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy cried out. Tubbo couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

“My right hand man here told me everything and what you guys have been up to,” Schlatt told them. “You think that just because I revoked your citizenships that I won’t stop this ‘rebellion’?”

“Tubbo, how could you?!” yelled Tommy. 

“Tubbo?” said Wilbur. 

Tears rolled down Tommy’s cheeks. He was right. Why did he have to be right? His gut had told him this would happen, that Tubbo would give in to Jschlatt, and then it did. 

The three of them stood there silently, Wilbur and Tommy trying not to break down. Eventually, Technoblade spoke up. 

“What do you want from us, Schlatt? What can we give you?” He hated to do this, to give in. But it was this, or death. Maybe they could rebel at some other point, but for now this was the only option. 

“I will figure that out, and I’m gonna make it good,” said Schlatt, “but for now, Tubbo, you have something you want to say?” 

Tubbo looked at Tommy fully for the first time since this happened. They were both crying. 

“Tommy, this isn’t the end,” he said. “I know you’re pissed at me, but this was necessary. I can’t be with Pogtopia. Jschlatt has given me so much, and he respects me. He’s made me feel more welcome than Wilbur ever has.” 

Wilbur gasped. “What are you talking about, Tubbo? We’ve done so much together. We’re like a family. I know I can be mean sometimes, but that’s only out of love.” Tubbo shook his head. 

“No. I can’t. But, Tommy, you’re my best friend, my  _ brother _ . Just because I’m on a different side doesn’t change that. I asked Schlatt if you could join us in Manberg, and he said yes, Tommy. As long as you abide by his rules. He even said that you’d make a great addition.”

Tommy stood with his mouth agape. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. 

“Tommy, think about this rationally,” Wilbur said. “You can’t possibly go to the side where they literally tore apart a nation you helped create.” Tommy didn’t say anything. 

“Tommy, I swear to God,” Techno replied. 

“I- I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s really this hard to choose? Choose Pogtopia, Tommy.” Wilbur put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“But he’s my best friend, Will,” Tommy replied quietly. “And he makes good points.”

“Please, Tommy,” said Tubbo. “Come with us. If you don’t, bad things may happen to you. I don’t want that.”

“Even worse if you say no,” Schlatt added. Tubbo sighed. 

“Tommy, that may be true,” said Wilbur, “but anything that happens we’ll get through together. Like we always do.”

“You told me yourself, Will, that he’s my Tubbo, right?” answered Tommy. “He’s my best friend, my brother, my Tubbo. I can’t be without him.”

“I was meaning that in a way that I thought he was on our side and that we could trust him! Obviously, we can’t.”

Tommy shook his head. “I- I’ll go with you, Tubbo. Schlatt, Quackity, George, I’ll go with you.”

“Tommy,” Techno said. For once, he wasn’t sure what to say. This was not the time for a witty joke, he couldn’t yell for revolution, he wasn’t even sure he could persuade Tommy.

“Beautiful!” Jschlatt yelled. “My empire is rising, and soon Manberg will spread everywhere, especially with the help of my new friend Tommyinnit. Happy to have you, Tommy.”

Tommy forced a smile. Then, he began to walk outside with Tubbo. 

“George, Quackity, arrest these two.” 

—

Technoblade and Wilbur sat in their cell. They didn’t know what was going to happen to them. Wilbur was terrified, but Techno was liberated.

“I remember when you thought I was the one that was going to betray Pogtopia,” Techno said sarcastically. Wilbur rolled his eyes. 

“Not the time, Techno.” He was silent for a moment and thought to himself. “What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to keep doing what we’ve been doing,” replied Techno mischievously. “The rebellion is just beginning. Just because we lost Tommy and Tubbo doesn’t mean you can’t get L’Manberg back. There’s Niki and Eret, right? And Dream. We’re going to be just fine, Wilbur Soot.” Wilbur looked at him and smiled. 

_ The rebellion was just beginning. _

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry about the angst i can’t help it. i hope you liked it because i didn’t reread it i just posted it hopin it’s good lmao. 
> 
> my twitter is @techncblade


End file.
